An Interlude
by Oddwen Floddball
Summary: An interlude into Par's life somewhat after talismans


Just an interlude into Par's life. Yes, I know the shadowen were destroyed, but I think it's funny, which is the point of this story.  
R & R, pretty please with an elfstone on top. :)  
Par Ohmsford was eating a lonely dinner at the inn. He sighed. Walker Boh was supposed to come to dinner, but being a Druid and all it was hard to find the time. People were always "Oh, can you cure this blight," or "Oh Walker we're being plagued by demons," or "Walker the Ellcrys is dying" or some such babble. Par pursed his lips thoughtfully. He heard a giggle and saw the new barmaid staring right at him. Or rather, his pursed lips and slightly distracted smile. He blushed and moved tables.   
At last, Walker Boh burst in through the door.  
"Par!" he cried. "So good to see you!" Par noticed that instead of walking around the tables, Walker was using his powers to throw them and anyone seated at them violently out of his way. He catapulted Par's table so far in the air that it stuck in the ceiling. Par just stared and wondered what his father would think.  
"H-hello Walker," said Par. "How are you doing?"  
"So-so," said Walker tilting his hand back and forth, then making a buzzing sound with his lips and swooping it around like an airship. (Thus unknowingly forshadowing the next three books in the Shannara series...)  
"S-so, what have you been doing?" said Par.  
Walker leaned back in his seat and set his feet on a nearby table. He set his chin in his hand and stared thoughtfully at the table on the ceiling. Minutes passed, and he started to snore. Par nudged him, but Walker just snorted and went on snoring.   
"Darn Druid sleep," muttered Par. Walker snorted again and opened his eyes.  
"Answer your question?" he said a slight smile playing his face like a deck of cards. (?)  
"S-sure," said Par nodding his aquecience but in his head wondering if the Black Elfstone had messed with his Dark Uncle's head.  
"Say, I was going to help you with your little, problem wasn't I?" said Walker sitting up from his slighly supine position. Par nodded and leaned forward. Walker turned to the door and whistled. Immediately, a troupe of women and one man with a sword strapped to his back danced in. They were dressed in red and white with silver pom poms, and they sang.  
"Ra, ra, sis boom ba! Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Boh!!!!!!" they shouted.  
"W-Walker? Cheerleaders?" gasped Par.  
"They're great for the self esteem!" said Walker.  
"Walker Boh! Walker Boh! If he don't know it, no one knows! Yaaaay!" chorused the cheerleaders.  
"Remember when I lost my arm, how I was? Just doggone depressed?" said Walker putting his good arm around his something or others' shoulder. "Now that's all changed! I'm happy and confident!"  
"Gimmie a W, gimmie an A, gimmie an L, gimmie a K, gimmie an E, gimmie an R, put 'em all together and whaddya get? WALKER! Yaaayyyyy!" chorused the cheerleaders.  
"Morgan Leah!" gasped Par. The Highlander tried to hide behind his pom-poms but failed. "What're you doing?"  
Morgan looked sheepishly at the rest of the troupe. "It's a living," he deadpanned.  
"I pay well," said Walker with a grin. "I've got my druidic services, and if worse comes to worse I can always auction off a few bricks from Paranor!"  
"Uh, yeah," said Par. Just then, Wren Elessedil burst in through the door, Ruhk staff clutched firmly in her hands and a wild look in her eye.  
"Y'know what?" she said. "I've got the elves, I've got Arborlorn in this little glowing rock!" she cackled pointing at the loden. "I have complete control over an entire race! Ha ha ha ha!!"  
"Yes, sure," soothed Walker. "You do, yes Wren."  
"Yes I do!" she cried gazing fondly at the loden and missing entirely the patronizing tone. "And it's mine!" She stroked the glowing orb fondly and peered inside.  
"Hello Barsimion! Hello Home Guard! You doubted me, didn't you? And now you're never coming out until I say so! I rule your desssssstiny! Ha ha ha ha!!"  
Par and Walker exchanged frightened glances and smiled reassuringly at Wren who was rattling off the other eight who had attempted the journey off of Morrowyndl but suddenly came to a mysterious...end. She trailed off muttering something about tree-squeak-kabobs and tasty wisteron. "You're my preciousssssss," she hissed stroking the loden, and Walker and Par moved to a different table. Walker's cheerleaders were trying to climb on top of each other to perform some stunt or another.  
"Yaaaaayy!" they shouted, finally giving up and just dancing.  
"Walker," whispered Par. "I hate to tell you this, but your cheerleaders are just plain, annoying."  
Walker looked deflated. "I know. But I don't have the heart to tell them!" he started sobbing.  
"There there," said Par patting him on the back. "I'm sure it'll turn out all right." He tried not to watch Morgan still in that silly little dress ordering a drink at the bar. Then he noticed something.  
"Morgan!" he shouted. He released the wishsong and the cheerleaders mobbed around him angrily.  
"Leah, Leah!" shouted Morgan. He pulled out his great sword and starting hacking the cheerleaders, who exploded into small piles of ash.  
"My cheerleaders!" wailed Walker.  
"They aren't cheerleaders, they're shadowen!" hollered Par. There was a flash from the corner of the room, and suddenly all the rest of the shadowen were gone. The entire company in the room looked to where Wren was standing holding the Ruhk staff.  
"Mine," she hissed. "All mine. Hello, little shadowen, hello, little elves. Meet each other! Ha ha ha haha hahahaha!!"  
"I have to go now," said Walker. "Toodles!" Par watched him go and Wren following and just then Coll came up.  
"C'mon, Par!" he whined. "It's storytime!" The eager patrons gathered around the brother's table. Par cleared his throat. Coll started telling about the Ellcrys. Par suddenly realized that he couldn't remember the words. He started to sing the only words that came to his mind.  
"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout.  
Down came the rain and WASHED the spider out.  
Down came the sun and dried up all the rain,  
And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again." Of course, the entire room had emptied as everyone in the entire southland was afraid of spiders. Coll glared at Par.  
"It's a living," said Par shrugging. 


End file.
